Aliens: The infestation
by Humanharvest
Summary: This story follows the tale of two marines. Don't be fooled by the beginning, this'll be one creepy story. This is my first story, and reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading, I'll add new chapters ASAP.
1. Prologue: The beginning

Author's note: Aliens and the Colonial marines were not my idea, and I don't take any credit from them. I do not take credit for aliens, the marines, or any situation including them. Planet LV-426 was not my idea ether.

I would like to say this first. I am having a major fight in my brain to write 100 past tense, and not present. But it's so hard! So, if I skip, forgive me. I will also like to say I will put as much work and detail into this story as I can. The beginning may be sloppy, because my writing engines have to start up first. So, it'll be a short time until it gets good. . Well, from here I'll post the warnings, the prologue (Obviously…) and credit to some things that inspired me to write this. There are a lot of warnings in this story I would like to point out, and here they are! Blood, gore, intense violence, frightening scenes, extremely scary scenarios, mild language, decaying, and slime.

This story is rated R, or M as it's called on this site. But its one step more then M., which is R. Anyway, don't think it'll be a gore fest. When there is gore, you will know it. I warn you, its realistic, and…well, gory.

---------------------------------------------

"Starship Alpha, come in Starship Alpha. I repeat, come in Starship Alpha." Radioman Charlie Hunter said into the Microphone in front of him. After a while he picked up a walk-talkie and said into it, "Starship Alpha not responding. I need a few security units to report here to board the ship." After five minutes two marines walked into the Radio bay, and looked around. The steel wall covered with computer screens, and keyboards were shining in the bright light from inside the room. The room was very cold, and made mostly of hard shiny steel. The computers were scanners, radars, advanced weapon controls, heater and cooler controls, and gas controls. This section of the ship was the most guarded, and the most important. For emergencies, there were four steel doors that automatically shut if any enemy was within one hundred feet of the room. The vents would open up to allow air to the workers, and an emergency weapons shelf would come out of a steel shudder in the floor. The room was gloomy, and square. The computers were attached to the walls, and the radar screens were attached to small shelves, which were attached to the walls for protection. On average, there were thirty workers in the one hundred foot by fifty-foot room. The two marines looked forward at the Radioman. "Yes sir! We are here to board Starship Alpha, sir!" The two marines said in load, booming voices. "David, Alex, I want you two to take these suits and go to boarding bay B, and from there you will go into Starship Alpha where you will both enter a small, six-passenger transport ship, and will fly to the ship. There won't be any hostiles in the ship, so you'll be going with just Handguns and your average combat knife. But just for safety, one extra marine, a medic, and an engineer and, of course, a scanning robot will be coming with you. But before you go to the boarding bay, you will need to get your equipment and meet up with your other team members in the Armory. Alright, go marines!" Charlie commanded quickly to the marines in a quick, light voice.

Without hesitation the marines walked out of the room. "What the heck is wrong with the freak Dave? Handguns? Is he serious? Remember the incident involving the Aliens on planet LV-426? Man, luckily were only going to the aid of this Transport ship." Alex angrily grunted as he walked down a metal staircase and into another steel hall. "Don't get so worked up Alex. Nothing'll happen, don't worry. Even macho men like us should be able to only use Handguns. Anyway, whats so important about this ship? I never heard of it." Alex replied as he pushed the up button next to an elevator. "I have no freaking idea. The stupid ship is better off dead if you ask me." Dave replied in a muffled voice. The eleveator doors opened, and the two marines walked into it. Then Alex pressed the button to bring them to the Armory floor, then stepped back. "Well, get ready to load up on equipment Dave, and don't forget. No machine guns, grenade launchers, or anything but a pistol, and your knife as weapons!" Alex jokily yelled at Dave as the elevator doors opened.

In front of the marines were many shelves full of machine guns, armor vests, and various other weapons and mines. Alex and Dave walked over to the handgun section, and started deciding on what one to pick. "Forget this! I'm getting a Chaingun." Dave said as he turned around and walked over to the Chain gun shelf. "Whatever man, but when General Harrison finds out about this…" Alex mutteted as he picked up an M5 Semi-automatic handgun. He placed it into his black back-pack, then turned around and picked a knife off a shelf. Dave strapped a chain gun around his chest, and stuffed eight chains of bullets into his back pack, then said, "Aw yeah. This is what I'm talking about. I'm not taking no gay sissy handgun. This is my kind of gun." In a macho, tough voice, which obviously was purposful. "Who you trying to impress? The walls?" Alex laughed as he strapped a motion detector around his side and put all the remaining equipment he needed into his backpack. "Okay, you done Mr. Macho?" Alex said through a heavy laugh. "Forget you Alex!" Dave said angrily as he pushed him lightly in the chest. After some joking around the two walked into the elevator. "I'm gonna push down this time, you down button pushing freak!" Dave said as he lightly pushed Alex out of the way, then he pushed the down button to the floor they needed to go to. After a moment the door opened. The hallway in front of them was narrow, but not so narrow as to where you have to walk sideways to get through. A light was placed in front of the elevator, which shone daily off of the reflective steel walls on each side of the hall. Old documents and papers were scattered on the walls, and the usual scuff marks and stains were on the ground. At the end of the hall was a staircase, which spiraled upward to any floor the person wanted to go to, and another hall which lead to the Locker room, the Radio room, and the main boarding bay. As well as the emergency exit. Alex and Dave walked forward, and followed the seemingly never ending steel narrow path to a cross section, which was made of iron and marble, which was a very odd mix. Above them was a complex vent, which filitered warm air and circulated it through air purifiers and fans to create cool air. But the vent was massive, and made a very chilly current of wind blow through the halls. It was never clear why this type of vent was only in this section, but it was. No one really cared.

The cross section had to pathes. One to area A, and one to area B. Each hall that led to the different areas was above ground so the person had to walk up small steps to go onto the hall. The ship was mostly a web of halls, rooms, and armories. Nothing to open, and not many people were around. Well, for now because most of them were sleeping.

After about a minutes walk, Dave and Alex walked into the Radio room and were greeted by Charlie. "Okay soldiers, I see you got your equipment ready and your suits on! Great. Now just load you- Private David Sanders, what in the heck is that? General Harrison commanded me to tell you to only arm yourselves with handguns and knives. Why do you have an M16 heavy machine gun class B on you? Answer me now!" Charlie said harshly to Dave, his face got very red. "Pfft. Because I didn't want to use your gay lame handguns. Would you use a freaking handgun if you were going into an unknown ship that could be full of enemie hostiles? I bet not. Now shut up, and give us the orders you gay twit." Dave frankly replied as he angrily snorted at Charlie. Charlie glared at Dave, then continued giving orders while only facing Alex. "Okay, now I want you to go to the boarding bay. There you will meet up with your team members, and then you'll depart to the ship." Charlie said swiftly. Then he turned around, and started working on something to do with the radar.

"Jerk…" Dave muttered as he turned around and walked out of the radio room. Alex rolled his eyes behind him as he followed.

After five minutes they reached the boarding bay, and met up with the remaining team. "Okay, we ready to do this?" Alex asked the team as he opened the ships doors, and walked in. "Well you lazy slime balls, get in the ship!" Alex yelled to the team as they stood there watching him…


	2. Chapter 1: The escape

"Yes sir!" The team shouted, as they walked up the titanium ramp that went into the ship doorway. David looked backwards at a group of workers carrying boxes to a loading robot. "Those twits. They should've joined the marines. But they had to load boxes. Bloody gay slobs if you ask me…" He muttered as he walked into the ship, shutting the door was he walked in. "Hey, isn't this the same ship those freaks took to that planet?" David blurted as he looked at old stains of blood and acid on the walls. "Yes! It is. Well, it's not actually, but it is the same type. As you can tell, it has the same design." Alex answered with a mild angry tune in his voice.

David had short brown hair, and black eyes. His face was muscular but thin. He had a goatee on his chin, and very small "Fuzz" on his head for hair. David's personality varies between a tough marine, to a tougher swearing marine. And he obviously loves chain guns. He wore a black SWAT team outfit with bulletproof armor on his chest and black leather gloves. But so did every other marine. They were all issued with the same armor. On his chest is a sheath for his jagged edged combat knife, and a rope of bullets. His boots were black, and made of tough fabric which was resistant to water, blood, and most other fluids. On his black helmet he wrote, "Death Bringer".

"Air lock doors preparing for opening. All workers evacuate central Boarding bay B. I repeat, air lock doors opening. All workers evacuate!" A woman's voice said in an alarming scared voice through load speakers in the room. The marines strapped into their seats, and started talking as they heard the air lock doors opening. "Well Alex, I presume you're the leader of this squad, right?" The pilot said as I leaded over his right shoulder to look at Alex. "Yeah, wait, yes! Yes I am. Well, David actually is, but he doesn't count…" Alex said jokily as he looked at David. "Forget you Alex! I'll kick your lazy fat butt for saying that you freak!" David yelled as he reached to un-buckle himself from the seat. "Hey! Stay buckled. We're about to go into deep space. You know what happened last time…" The pilot said in a surprised voice as he turned around to look at David. "I'll show you deep space…" He murmured as he pulled his hand away from the buckle.

The ship took off from the ground and flew out of the air lock doors, which was a strange feeling for the marines. "I hate that feeling! I makes me feel sick." Richard, one of the squad members said as they flew out of the airlocks at an alarming speed and into space. "Okay marines, look sharp! After ten minutes you'll reach Starship Alpha. From there you'll go into the ship and then search for survivors. The reason I wanted you to go to this ship is because they have extremely valuable cargo inside. And for some reason we lost transmission with the crew, and the ship stopped. So, you guys need to sweep in, find out what happened, and get out. That's all. Wait! What's this!" General Harrison said through a radar transmission hastily. But for some reason the transmission was cut off. "What the heck…? What happened?" David yelled as he heard the transmission get cut off. "I have no clue, but you got your orders. We'll reach the ship within ten minutes." The pilot answered as he pondered some thoughts in his mind.

"General Harrison! Come in Harrison! They're everywhere! We've been trapped in the emergency radio room! The cargo escaped and attacked the workers! They laid eggs in them sir! Oh no! They're coming through the walls! Help us sir; where are the marines? We shouldn't have tried to capture them. Oh god, they're coming! Hold them off men! What the- no! Get it off! Its on my face! Get it of-" A terrified ship captain pled into the video transmission as "The Cargo" started to attack. He voice was horse, light, and frightened to death. He was covered in sweat and blood, and his red uniform was ripped. And there was a strange acid like burn on his left cheek…

"No! This can't be! Those fools… I can't send my marines there! They'll die with only handguns…" Harrison screamed as he grabbed his hair and cursed furiously at the blank video screen. "Should I tell them…" He pondered as he reached to pick up the radio…


	3. Chapter 2: Start of darkness

"No! I can't spread the news…" Harrison yells as he threw down the radiophone and turned around. "They'll just have to learn about this the hard way…" He thought. He turned around and looked at one employee standing there, his whole body shook and his eyes were filled with fear. "I'm afraid you've seen to much…" Harrison stated as he pulled out a handgun and aimed it at the man's head. "Die." He said as he pulled the trigger. The head exploded as the bullet ripped through his face, brains, skull pieces and blood spraying across the room. Harrison smiled, then walked over to his desk and sat down. "No one else will know…" He mumbled gleefully as he put his handgun down.

"Alright Marines, we're almost there! Load your handguns, get your motion trackers ready; and please make sure you turn it on a 60 foot radius, and not 40 foot radius like last time." The pilot said in a loud voice as he leaded over his should to look at them. "I don't need any gay lazy tracker garbage! I got big Charley right here!" David said with a macho voice when he lifted up his Chain gun, or "Big Charley."

"Yeah, whatever tough man. Just don't go shooting it for no reason." Alex said as he rolled his eyes while loading his Handgun. Five minutes pasted, and the Starship was in sight. "There's the doorway! Get ready Marines." The pilot said as he drove the ship towards the opened airlock doors on the side of the huge black cargo ship. The ship flew into the doors and it landed on a metal floor space. "Okay ladies, move! Get out!" David shouted as the doors opened and the ship stopped

The cargo bay looked normal. There were stacks of boxes at the sides of the damp steel room; a slight chill pressing against the men as they walked through it. "I don't like this…" Dave mumbled as he looked around the quite room; his eyes gazing profusely at a pile of slime with an M16 in it on the floor. "Stay frosty ladies, this is going to be a rough ride…" Alex yelled with a hint of fear in his voice. "Yes sir!" The group answered as they gathered around Alex who was walking up to a doorway. "Its been sealed from the other side…" Jesse, the teams Medic said as he looked at the door. "The power has been turned off to all doors and shutters…odd." Jesse said softly as he fiddled with a power box next to the doorway. "I know what'll get this stupid door open!" Dave yelled as he aimed his Chain gun at the door and pushed the button on the side, the barrel spinning rapidly as bullets ripped through the steel and iron door. The team peeked from behind their hiding places as they heard the bullets stop. After a second they heard a muffled heavy panting and sobbing. "Alright Marines, line up!" Alex said as he called the team to the now opened doorway. "Jesse. I want you to go through and see what's breathing. David! I want you to go with him. Brandon. Come with me. Sam and Johnson will hold the ship. Now move!" Alex commanded to the troops as he pulled out his handgun and started to run to the ship.

"You gotta be kidding me I got to go with this gay nurse boy? Come on!" David groaned as he angrily walked through the doorway and into corridor; wires, ropes, and debris hanging from the ceiling and walls. "What the- What is that thing?" David screamed as he opened fire down the corridor with his chain gun, metal bullet casings falling to the ground in a rapid stream within seconds. Sweating and shaking Dave stopped firing his weapon and turned around to look at Jesse. He was kneeling over a fallen arm of some scaly creature. "What in the world is that?" Dave yelled as he looked at the arm. "Its strange. It seems to be burning a hole through the metal floor. Odd…" Jesse Slowly said as he stood up and touched it with his brown boot, the tip of the boot slowly burning off. With a swift kick the shoe flew off Jesse's foot and broke through a window, finally landing on a table in the next room. "What happened here…?" Jesse thought as he looked around the destroyed corridor.


	4. Chapter 3: The first strike

Hello! It's me, the writer. I would like to apologize for the amount of time it took to put Chapter 2 up. But its up now, and I'm going to work from there to create as good of a horror story as I can! Also, sorry about how I didn't explain the team members. I had writers-block and couldn't think of good descriptions for them. But I will in this chapter. Well, enjoy reading! Reviews would be appreciated! Oh, the story has been bumped down to T. I'm going to not put in tons of violence, but enough to make the story good.

"No clue. But I want to know what this arm is. " David replied as he prodded the scaly green arm with curiosity and fear. "What were you shooting at David? Or were you just shooting for no reason because you love that gun." Jesse continued as he glanced at the bullet casings lying on the floor with one eyebrow raised. "Pfft. You wish scumbag. I saw some freaky thing run across the corridor. What's it to you?" David answered as he started to walk down the corridor: wires and shards of metal falling on his shoulders and head as he pushed the wrecked parts out of his way. "Wait up tough guy!" Jesse shouted as he stood up and started walking behind David, his eyes straying at a large hole in the ceiling. David stopped cold in the middle of the hall, his head slightly cocked to the right as if he was listening for something. "Watch it man!" Jesse moaned as he walked into David; who wasn't paying attention to what was in his path. "Shut up Twinkle toes! Just shut up and listen!" David screamed as he heard something crawl rapidly over them through the vents. "What the…?" Jesse mumbled as he heard something hiss at them from the vents. "Get down." David said calmly. "What?" Jesse replied as he looked up at the vents. "Get on the freaking floor!" David screamed as he pushed Jesse forward onto his face on the floor. Then he quickly pointed his chain gun to the vents and opened fire, a cloud of heavy lead bullets tearing through the weak aluminum vent system. The sounds of something screaming and hissing could be heard over the sounds of the gun firing.

From two stories up in a Kitchen area Alex and Brandon could hear the gunshots. "What's going on?" Brandon yelled as he pulled out his Handgun. He held it to his chest and leaned against a fridge. "I don't know. We should move, now! We have to reach the Armory. Obviously we aren't alone…" Alex replied hastily as he ran out of the kitchen room and into an Elevator across the hall, Brandon falling directly behind him. "Brandon!" Alex screamed as he saw something pulling him into a vent on the floor. "Oh no! Help me, hel- AHH!" Brandon was pulled into the vent very swiftly. His screams could be heard as he was dragged through a system of vents and pipes. Alex dropped the flashlight he was holding and fell on the ground in a sitting position, his face showing a frightened expression. His hands were shaking as he pulled out his handgun from its black leather holster. "What was that…?" He thought as he slowly stood up, pressing the 1st floor button. "I have to warn the others…" He yelled as he pulled out his radio, looking at it with a worried expression.


	5. Chapter 4: The Ambush

Hello! It's me again. Anyway, thanks for the advice but that's not really my writing style. But, if its bothering a lot of people I'll do what you said fate. Thanks for the reviews! And here's the new chapter. More reviews are welcomed.

-------------------------------------------------

He pushed the talk button on the left side of the radio and started talking into it, his voice shaking slightly. "Come in David! I repeat, come in David!" He said as the elevator stopped and opened to reveal a broken down corridor. Sighing, Alex walked out of the elevator and started looking around.

"There seemed to have been some kind of a fight here…" He thought, as he looked at the bullet holes in the metal walls. Alex stopped and looked downwards at his feet when he felt something drip on his boot. He looked up at the ceiling. There was a broken water pipe dripping onto the ground. He continued walking forward to a pile of chairs and tables when he heard a scream coming from behind. "Help me! Oh god it has my leg! Alex!" A voice screamed from within the wall to the left of Alex. The thick metal walls, and what sounded like fluid in his mouth muffled the voice of the person calling out to Alex. "Who's there? Is that you Brandon?" Alex cried out as he rushed to the metal wall, his hands darting across the smooth surface to try and find a way into it. There was no reply…

Alex punched the wall with anger only to find out it was hollow on the other side. He reached into the wall deeper and felt a slimy hand. With a shout he pulled his hand out as fast as he could, slime dripping off his fingertips. "I'll get you out man, don't worry!" Alex yelled as he turned around and picked up a large broken metal table leg. With a fierce swing upwards he broke a chunk of the wall off. After a few minutes of beating the wall there was a hole big enough to crawl into. Alex aimed his flashlight into the hole and saw that it leads into another room. There was no sign of the body. "Where did he go?" Alex thought as he knelt into the hole; looking left and right with his flashlight. Alex pulled his left leg through the hole and stumbled into the room. There were no signs of a fight in the room, or signs of any violence at all. There was a table placed in the middle of the room with a newspaper placed on the left corner. A candle was placed in the middle of the table, bathing the room in a golden glow. Alex glanced upwards at the ceiling, which was dripping. "What is this…?" He thought as he put his hand out so a drip could land on him. The fluid was pale green and had a thick creamy texture to it.

Alex turned around and aimed his handgun to the left of him. There was a green scaly create kneeling there. Its head was long, and looked like some kind of a sac. But looked hard like a skull. It seemed to have no eyes, but could see him clearly. Its tail whipped left and right as it crawled forward, its teeth shown and dripping saliva onto the floor. Not letting any more time pass Alex fired four rounds at it. The sounds of glass shattering echoed through the room followed by a scream that boomed through out the ship.

"They aren't stopping! They just won't give up. We have to get out of here now!" David yelled to Jesse who was backed against a wall, firing his handgun in vein at an approaching swarm of aliens. David was knelt in front of Jesse firing his chain gun at the swarms of approaching bug-like monsters. "Get back freaks!" David roared as bullets sprayed forward at them.


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

David squinted his eyes and was snarling as he held down the fire button on the chain gun. The aliens were appearing out of the floor and were coming in waves out of the walls towards the two soldiers who were valiantly defending against them. Jesse threw off his white coat; pulling out a grenade from his inside pocket. "Get down David! Get out of the way!" He shouted as he pulled the pin out of the grenade. He threw the grenade as hard as he could down the hall, praying it would land correctly so it would kill all the creatures in the corridor. David stood up and jumped backwards, his back smashing against the wall that cornered them in the small hallway. A large explosion ripped through the corridor within moments. Smoke slowly filled the area around the two marines. The shrieks of the aliens pierced the soldier's ears as they fell and died.

David waited for the smoke to clear before he went to see if the aliens had been killed. Gladly there were no more hisses or shrieks coming from the walls. David stood on his feet and walked forward; his eyes constantly traveling to the large vent holes in the walls. "Its clear Jesse! Lets move forward." He confidently said as he saw there were no more aliens coming. Walking past their bodies the marines made their way to the end of the hallway again. "To the left David." Jesse said in a casual voice as he saw there were two halls to take. "I don't need advice from you Cinderella." David said with a cocky voice as he took the left hallway.

Jesse glared at David in return for the comment, but didn't do anything else. Jesse was defiantly a feminine man. He short blonde hair, light blue eyes and a skinny pale face. He normally wore a white coat with a white T-shirt with a picture of a cat on it, but today he wore his normal white coat with a black bulletproof vest under it. Jesse liked girl things, like soap operas, shoes, flowers, and cats: The exact reason why David hated him. David turned sideways and pushed open a door that was slightly open already. "What the…?" He mumbled as he saw a woman crying; her arms wrapped around the body of a dead man who was lying in a pool of blood. "Jesse! We have a survivor." David said as he rushed into the room, his eyes fixed on the woman. The woman had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket with a yellow shirt under it. Her pants were black and made of soft fabric. On her side was a combat knife sheath. There was blood dripping from it…

"Miss, are you okay?" David said as he leaned over to gaze into her eyes. "He… He's…infected." She hysterically cried as she wept into his shoulders. "What the heck? Infected with what?" David questionably replied as he looked at the lady. "David." Jesse muttered quietly. "What?" David replied as he stood up to face him. "Why didn't Harrison warn us?" Jesse asked as he realized he had to have known. "I… I don't know. And why are these things here in the first place?" David mumbled as he knelt back to the lady's side.

Jesse closed and locked the door, then walked over to a desk at the end of the room. "There are some papers here David." Jesse said as he leaned over to look at him. "Here's one called 'John Andrew's Diary' reads:

The "Cargo" supplied mysteriously by Wayland inc. Was held in this ship as most of the crew know. We were ordered to hold the "Cargo" until further instruction from General Harrison Wayland, the son of the founder of the company. After two days we got instructions from the General to transport the "Cargo" to Earth was received. The only information I got about Harrison is that he wanted t-

Hmm, there seems to be a rip in the paper." Jesse said as he stopped reading the letter; his eyes darting towards David to see his expression.


End file.
